


A Bad Break Up

by Sibunaalloverthat



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, Peddie, Season 3, yes Eddie is also bi in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibunaalloverthat/pseuds/Sibunaalloverthat
Summary: Set in season 3 from Eddie’s point of view, showing his thought process during the Peddie break up and onwards. It’s basically the Eddie pining after Patricia content that season 3 deprived me of.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie Miller had never been in love until Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller had never been dumped until Patricia Williamson. And the fact that these two events occurred boggled Eddie’s mind, especially the break up. He just did not understand where it had come from. He thought they were happy he _knew_ he had been.

They had hit a small rough patch when Patricia had been keeping Sibuna a secret from him but they had gotten over that as soon as he had found out that he was the Osirian and she’d come clean about all the weird events that had gone on at Anubis House over the last two years. It had even seemed cathartic for her to be able to confide in Eddie about the things she had been through, it had helped them grow closer. 

They had became so close that they had spent all their spare time with each other over the rest of the semester, and as soon as the summer holidays came and they were separated by half a world they still chatted ever day through Skype, they’d even gone as far as planning a trip to America for Patricia which took place midway through their school holidays. They had a blast together Eddie showing her all his favourite haunts, introducing her to his friends and family.

Her and his mother had truly hit it off which was a surprise to everyone involved, Patricia had believed previously that she was unimpressive to parents, she believed this so much so, that she had once sent her twin sister Piper on a date with Eddie in order to impress his dad, that date had _not_ gone well.

Eddie had thought they wouldn’t get along as his mother had never approved of any of his exes in the past and was not afraid to show it.

And Eddies mother had assumed that Patricia would be just another person in the long line of girls and guys Eddie had “dated”, but she had taken one glance at the way Eddie looked at Patricia- or Yacker as he liked to call her- and knew immediately that this one was special, so did everything in her power to get to know her and when she did, she was not disappointed. Although she had found Patricia hard to decipher at first she soon realised that most of Patricia’s outer shell was just an act and that once she was used to people she dropped the bravado and showed her true self and they became a team. A team that was usually against Eddie much to his amusement.

They had two great weeks together in America that came to an abrupt end when Patricia was about to get into her cab for the airport, she had took him aside and simply said, “Look this isn’t working for me, I think we should split up” and turned and got into the cab and just like that she was gone, Eddie was so shocked that it was happening that he couldn’t even put up a fight or say that that would be a mistake, he just stood there, gobsmacked.

It took a moment for it to sink in that the only person who he’d ever loved had broken up with him out of the blue and he just could not believe it, he sat alone in his room racking his brains over what stupid thing he must have said to her and not remember saying. He _knew_ it had to be his fault he just didn’t know how. 

The next day he tried to skype her to no avail and he kept trying and trying, he texted, there was no reply, he emailed they went ignored, he even rang her but she would not pick up. He tried day in and day out for weeks, desperate for her to tell him why this was happening and how he could fix things, he just wanted answers.

It was now the first day back at Amun School and he still hadn’t gotten any. 

He hadn’t seen Patricia since the moment she’d broken up with him and half of him hoped she would just act like it had never happened and they could continue as they had been at school last term.

This idea soon left his head after an awkward hello on the couch when Fabian had accused him of having been hiding and he’d said stupidly, “who would I be hiding from?”to which his, well not his anymore, Yacker had replied “who indeedy?”

It was awkward and they both could feel it, they weren’t the couple they used to be and it saddened Eddie, who had truly believed there was a chance that this could have just blown over. 

They were off with each other and the other housemates had noticed and when they were clearing away the dining tablethat night Joy took it upon herself to ask what was going on, “Ok, so last term you two were all loved up, you go quiet on me during the summer” Eddie gave Patricia a small smile, wondering if she’d been distant with Joy as she had been sad over their break up, “and now you’re acting all like ... that. what gives?”  
  
Patricia without any hesitation said “We split up.” and with those three words the last of Eddie’s hope abandoned him, he realised know that there was no hope that she’s changed her mind and that they were still together, and though he felt heartbroken he decided to put on a brave face, and hoped to God it was convincing to the others and especially to Patricia, he didn’t want her to know how badly this break up had been affecting him. 

“Shut up!” Yelled a shocked Joy.

“It was a mutual decision and we’re both totally cool with it.” Eddie was definitely not cool with it, but hey, he would damn well act it.

He would show her just how little she was affecting him, “Yeah, well I mean as a cucumber, as two cucumbers who are just no longer together. Right, Patricia?” This was her last chance to go back on the break up if she just showed a tiny bit of regret, he’d take her back in an instant. He held his breath waiting for an answer.

“Right.” She replied seeming unfazed. 

He let out the breath he’d been holding and bucked himself up, “Good” he said “Well, I’m so cool with it, I’m practically a popsicle.” He finished and turned to leave convincing absolutely no one, especially not himself. As Eddie walked passed the rest of the group Jerome rudely let out a chuckle at the scene he had just witnessed and Eddie who was pissed off at his supposed friends behaviour to his break up gave him a sarcastic chuckle in response, wiping the smirk of Jerome’s face.

Eddie had had enough for one day, all his pent up confusion and anger about the break up was killing him not to mention the added fact that he was keeping a secret letter from his best friend Fabian, as he’d managed to lose it. That seemed to be Eddie’s speciality though at the moment, losing important things. He was feeling sorry for himself and decided it was better to mope in his room than with the group and so took his chance to leave before anything else could happen to increase his misery.  


He opened the double doors and collided with a girl, knocking her boxes to the ground. “Watch where you’re going!” He yelled taking out his misplaced anger on the stranger but when he got a good look at her she wasn’t such a stranger after all, “You?” He mumbled recognising the girl from his vision earlier today. Great, as if he needed his life to get anymore complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia watched Eddie staring at the new girl, who he had crashed into on his way out the door, knocking her boxes to the ground, the new girl was just talking on and on about something that Patricia didn’t really care about. What Patricia did care about however, was that Eddie hadn’t taken his eyes of her once since they’d collided, and for some reason that bothered Patricia, even though _she_ had been the one to dump him.

The new girl was very upbeat, attractive and American of course because there weren’t enough of them around already, thought Patricia, who always had took an immediate dislike to any American she met, first Nina who she admittedly had become close friends with over time and then Eddie who was the only person she’d ever fallen for but the pattern was not going to continue with this girl, no way, not with the already unbearable amount of hatred she felt for her and the way Eddie was looking at her.

......

Eddie was stunned by the appearance of the girl from his vision and just stood there dumbfounded as she made conversation with his friends, he must have been giving her a weird look as she asked, “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

He wasn’t, not really, but not knowing how to explain why, he replied, “huh, yeah” he threw a look at Patricia to see how she was reacting , she looked offended that Eddie was talking to this girl, but what right did she have to be? _She’d_ dumped him after all. She pulled a face and turned away, Eddie was confused by this but turned his attention back to the stranger, who he exchanged a few pleasantries with before she followed Joy into the living room to store her boxes.

Eddie couldn’t keep quiet anymore, “I’ve seen you before.”

His fellow American looked dubious but said, “It’s possible where are you from?”

“No, it’s just... you’re the girl from my dream.” He heard scoffing coming from behind him, the culprits were clearly Alfie and Jerome, they probably thought it was a bad pick up line or something. Wait, if _they_ thought he was chatting her up maybe Patricia did too, he span around quickly to make sure she wasn’t getting the wrong idea of the situation, by the look on her face she was. Great.

“Oh, please.” She said with mild disgust and disbelief, they’d only been back a day and he’d already moved on to his next conquest, which just proved in Patricia’s mind that she had been right to end things with him, he _clearly_ didn’t want to be with her, he just wanted to be with someone.

The new girl also seemed uncomfortable with Eddie’s behaviour and left as soon as possible throwing him a questioning look on her way out.

Eddie retired to his room, which had been the plan ten minutes ago, _before_ he met the girl from his vision, _before_ he’d embarrassed himself in front of his friends and definitely _before_ he had further angered his ex girlfriend. 

Eddie lay on his bed thinking about all the things that were already going wrong this year, the awkwardness between him and Patrica, the missing letter meant for Fabian and the vision of the girl and what it could mean. All that and the first day of classes hadn’t even begun.

..........

Joy and Patricia where standing outside of their classroom waiting for the last possible minute before they had to go in, when Patricia caught sight of the new girl crashing into someone, “So, what do you make of the new girl?” She asked Joy.

Joy responded by smiling at their soon to be housemate as she gave her a weird wave and walked passed them into the classroom, “She seems fun. I like her.” Patricia watched as Eddie, who had been shadowing the new girl all morning followed her into the classroom giving her a quick, “hey” as he went by. Nice of him to acknowledge her existence now that he’d moved on, she thought.

“Yeah well Eddie’s certainly taken with her.” Joy could hear the bitter tone in her friend’s voice but decided it wasn’t her place to calm her irritable friend.

They took their seats and in came a new teacher, who introduced herself as Miss Denby. “So? Anybody else new like me?” A hand was raised in response.“Welcome. Do you want to tell the class a little bit about yourself?”

She stood up and addressed the class, “Oh, I’m KT. That’s short for Kara Tatianna .” Patricia let out a fake yawn, rude of her, true, but it wasn’t her fault the new girl was so dull. KT carried on regardless, “Blame my parents for that one. I’m from the states.”

“Oh, we never would have guessed.” Patricia huffed out with irritation, Joy shushed her, feeling second hand embarrassment from her friend’s Obviously jealous behaviour.

KT finished her introductions and took a seat, while Miss Denby announced what the class would be doing, “I thought the first school project could be a family tree.” The class seemed excited by the prospect, all except Patricia, who rolled her eyes and put her head to the desk, maybe the reason this didn’t thrill her as much as the other students was because she’d been in such a poor mood since Eddie’s “dream girl” comment last night, that no matter what happened today there was no cheering her up. She shouldn’t feel so badly towards Eddie, seeing as she’d been the one to dump him, he should be allowed to flirt with whoever he wanted. It just didn’t sit well with Patricia, especially when she turned her head to see Eddie watching KT rifle through her bag with such interest. Why was he so fascinated by her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, using punctuation incorrectly? It’s more likely than you think. So, sorry about that.  
> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you can.


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunchtime and Eddie had joined his father in his office, so that they could chat while they ate. “I’ve had some very good reports back from your mother. She seemed very impressed with Patricia.” Mr Sweet said, with a tone of disbelief, as he could not picture the brash Miss Williamson getting along with his ex, especially not when he thought back to the time she and the _other_ Miss Williamson had made such a scene in a restaurant when it had been revealed that Piper had been masquerading as Patricia in order to impress him. 

He noticed his son’s smile at the mention of his ex girlfriend, “Why did you two break up?” He enquired.

“Ask Patricia.” He answered with a slight tone of bitterness, because _he_ couldn’t answer that question, he was as left in the dark about this as anyone else. It had been the thing most on his mind lately and  that was saying something since he was dealing with Osirian visions, lying to his roomate and mysterious keys. 

Mr Sweet could sense that Eddie did not want to talk about it further, he’d been oddly quiet lately, so he tried to cheer his son up, “Oh well, there’s plenty more girls in the sea, you know what I mean. Anyway it might be wise to concentrate on your studies this term, instead of girls.”

Eddie, trying to make his dad believe he was okay, sarcastically replied, “Can’t wait”, while he tossed his food around the plate, his appetite low, he didn’t want the other fish- _girls_ \- in the sea, he only wanted Patricia.

They made some small talk, Eddie’s heart was not in it, he only really started paying attention when he saw his dad’s reaction to the new teacher’s class project, a family tree, the response was so over the top that it made Eddie suspicious and as if his dad wasn’t acting strange enough already, he then practically threw him out of the office, this would be weird at any time but especially as it was during one of the lunch dates he always had to beg him for.And now he was cutting it short. What was going on?

.............

Fabian had cornered Patricia earlier that day and convinced her into believing that Eddie may know something about Nina’s disappearance, knowing that he wasn’t in, she took the opputurnity to search through his belongings “You thought Eddie was in league with them...i’m just finding out if you’re right.” She explained to Fabian who was sitting on his bed, trying to piece everything together.

The ever righteous Fabian saw her rooting through Eddie’s drawer, “Patricia! You can’t just go through peoples things.” As if his words would do anything to put her off.

“Watch me.” She ordered, as she continued her search, Fabian wasn’t going to stop her finding out the truth, no one was, she didn’t know what she was going to come across but she didn’t think it would be  that , “No way. What is Eddie doing with Ninas locket?”

This got Fabian darting over to get a look. Suddenly, he wasn’t such a stickler for the rules, “I told you, he knows more about her disappearance than he’s letting on.”

Patricia knew Eddie and so  knew that it couldn’t possibly be as nefarious as the hidden locket and Fabian were making it seem, she tried to reason with the boy about her ex’s intentions, “But he’s the Osirian. The Osirian and the Chosen One are meant to be on the same side, aren’t they?”

“His role is to protect her.” And Patricia knew that Eddie had taken that role very seriously at the end of the last school year and didn’t see him swaying from that now. There _had_ to be a better explanation for what was going on, Eddie was  not  a bad guy, for all the times he’d been mischievous, played pranks or acted cocky, he’d never done anything truly bad and he’d shown nothing but dedication to his friends.

There had to be a way to make Fabian realise he was overreacting about this and that’s when she spotted Eddie’s laptop, this would hopefully offer up the proof she needed. She opened it up immediately, reading the last emails between him and Nina, her heart sank, here she was trying to defend him when he’d been... “Two timing double crossing little rat.” Her heart broke, seeing the words on the screen was somehow worse than thinking that Eddie was in cahoots with the bad guys.

Fabian, intrigued at Patricia’s visceral reaction asked, “What?”

“Yeah, Eddie does have something to hide. They’ve been emailing each other. Look.” She read the email out loud to her friend, “Eddie, I’m serious we can’t be together anymore.”, she faltered over the words then exchanged a look with Fabian knowing he’d be the only other person to understand, “Nina and Eddie had a summer time romance and she’s given him that locket to remember her by.”

“She wouldn’t.” Fabian denied, trying to convince himself.

Patricia continued, “And now Nina feels guilty and that’s the real reason she hasn’t come back here. How could they?” She slammed the laptop shut thinking about the betrayal. A betrayal from her, at the time boyfriend was hard enough but knowing that it was with someone that she had grown to consider a close friend, added an extra sting to the reveal.

Patricia was devastated and angry and in her that was a volatile mix, she thought she might explode at Eddie when she saw him, but what she didn’t expect was that Fabian would be the one to lose it.

He had been staring daggers at Eddie since the moment they’d came from his room, they were going to confront him together, but once they’d remembered it was Amber’s birthday party, they agreed to put it aside for a bit.

Turns out Fabian wasn’t able to hold it in after all and cornered Eddie in the hallway, the others heard raised voices and made their way from the party to see what was happening, they were all stunned to see the usually calm Fabian so riled up.

Everyone was shocked at the scene that was unfolding, but Patricia for one was glad that Fabian had instigated the confrontation, hoping it may lead to the answers that she needed to hear. She wanted an explanation straight from Eddie’s own mouth about what he’d been up to with Nina in the summer, just days after they’d split up. Then, a worse thought entered her mind, what if it was _before_ she’d gone for her visit? Maybe he’d just been faking missing her and then pretending he was having fun with her while she was in America, but desperate for her to leave so he could spend more time with Nina. She welled up at the thought. Maybe _that’s_ why he hadn’t put up any resistance to their break up.

The argument had almost escalated to physical violence, but Eddie had somehow managed to talk Fabian down and convinced him that he’d explain himself in private. Meaning that Patricia wasn’t going to hear the outcome of the conversation any time soon, leaving her to wonder if she’d been cheated on by the one guy she’d ever let remotely close to her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weirdly I have not learnt how to use punctuation since the last chapter. Oh well. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie had just pulled himself out of a traumatic vision and was panting heavily on the stairs, receiving bizarre looks from KT, he guessed it was time to tell her that he was the Osirian, she thankfully took it well and explaining his gifts to her actually helped to calm him after the horrible sight he’d seen. 

His peace didn’t last for long though as Joy, Fabian and Patricia made their way into the hall, “Look, how do you know it’s not another fake letter? I wouldn’t believe a word Eddie says.”

Eddie scoffed, not believing what he was hearing his ex say about him, “Thanks Yacker, fortunately not everyone’s as cynical as you are.” The vision had hurt less than hearing that Yacker thought bad of him. He turned to KT and Fabian “Come on let’s go, Fabian can I have a word?” The three of them made their way past Patricia, who had the decency to look ashamed of what she’d said, or maybe just that she’d been called out on it.

.............

Patricia had been spending time in her room with Joy and Mara, trying to distract herself from the guilt she felt that Eddie had heard her bad mouthing him. She would never intentionally hurt him that way. She was just trying to get her anger out by ranting to her friends. How was she supposed to know he was lurking in the corridor. And with KT of all people.

Speak of the devil thought Patricia as KT entered the room, “When Victor confiscates things, he gives them back at the end of the week, right?’ The girl asked thinking about her grandfather’s key that Victor had taken after catching her and Eddie trying to break into his office.

“Wrong. You’re lucky if he ever gives anything back.” Patricia answered with only a hint of enjoyment that something was going wrong for her.

KT stood, “I need Eddie.” She said as she left, presumably to seek out the boy.

This wasn’t lost on Patricia, “See?” She said turning with frustration to her friends, “Something is going on. She made out she couldn’t stand the sight of him but it’s all Eddie this and Eddie that.” She finished, she let out some anger screwing up the timetable Joy had made for them to babysit Fabian and throwing it across the room.

“Hey!” Joy complained, as she went to retrieve the piece of paper, “Sounds like she’s still sore at Eddie dumping her.” She said snidely to Mara.

”What? _I_ dumped Eddie. Thank you very much.” It hurt Patricia to believe that her best friend automatically assumed that it had to have been him doing the dumping. Was it because she’d been acting upset and jealous? Or was it because she believed, much like Patricia did herself, that she was only a stop along the way for Eddie.

Mara was confused by this revelation, literally stopping in her tracks. ”But why?You really liked him.” She had and she still did, if she was being honest with herself, but those feelings would ebb with the more time they spend apart and soon she’d get over it and she could actually begin to believe that dumping him would have been for the best.

“Liked. Yes, past tense. End off.” She lied as she leant back in a huff and put her headphones on, hoping that they would drown out the thoughts in her head.

.........

The next morning came and Joy, Fabian and Patricia were eating breakfast when KT came in, “Hey, have you seen Eddie?” This again, Patricia rolled her eyes.

“Um, last time I saw him he was heading to the bathroom.” Fabian politely responded.

Polite wasn’t Patricia’s way, even though she believed she’d done a good job of holding her tongue up until now. But with each passing time the new girl mentioned Eddie, she lost more and more of her self control, “I wouldn’t hang around with Eddie so much if I were you.” She finally broke.

“Yeah, I’m beginning to realise that.” KT acknowledged.

Patricia plastered on a false smile, as she tried to get information out of her “Why? What’s he done now?” A thought came into her head and she couldn’t fake the smile any longer, “Has he asked you out? Cos if so, be careful, he’s a rat.”

Joy and Fabian were exchanging shocked looks, watching the back and forth between the girls like it was a tennis match.

“FYI, I know that he’s your ex and this is bound to be awkward, but I’m not even remotely interested in Eddie.”

“I never even said you were interested, but even if you were, it wouldn’t bother me.” She leaned back in her chair faking indifference.

“Good to know.” Came the unbelieving response.

Alfie and Jerome joined the others at the table and Patricia was going to put the conversation behind her, when Eddie walked in greeting the group with a “Morning.” And a daft salute.

Eddie hadn’t even made it to a seat before KT piped up, “We need to talk.”

This girl was unbelievable. “Oh, and she says she’s not interested.”

Eddie heard this and was glad to know that Patricia was capable of feeling jealousy over him, as that meant she must still harbour some feelings for him, but knowing that this wasn’t the time to be thrilled about it he hid his smile.

“Excuse me.” An offended KT turned towards Patricia, trying to find out what her problem was.

“I’m just saying you should be careful, that’s all.”

“And whys that?” KT offered, already fed up with the other girls blatant jealousy. Annoyed that she’d decided to take it out on her, even though she had shown no romantic interest in the girl’s ex and never would.

“Because, _Eddie_ is the type of guy that writes fake break up letters from ex girlfriends and passes them off to his best mate. That’s why.”

Eddie jumped in to defend himself, “Ok, Patricia cool it alright? She already knows about the letter. Plus, I mean... she sort of helped me write it.”

Patricia and Joy let out a simultaneous, “What?” Joy as she was shocked that the new girl would participate in something like that and Patricia, as she was jealous that the two of them had been sneaking around with each other and coming up with schemes together. It used to be _Patricia_ that Eddie would let out his puckish side with, she didn’t like that she’d been replaced.

“You pretended to be Nina?” Patricia’s blood was starting to boil.

“No, of course not.” The other girl replied timidly, but before she got the chance to try and justify her actions, Eddie jumped in to defend his collaborator.

“No, Patricia it wasn’t like that she...” Patricia wasn’t about to be calmed down, the reveal that KT had been partially responsible for the letter had given her the opportunity she needed to be confrontational and not have it seem like her main reason was jealousy. She hoped the others would believe the letter was the justification for her behaviour and not her resentment.

Her anger was rising, “Do you get a kick out of upsetting people or something?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about but please, back off.” KT was desperate now, seeing that Patricia’s fury was only intensifying, even though she believed she’d done nothing to deserve it.

Patricia stood and picked up a glass of orange juice, panicked looks went round the table. Alfie and Joy let out a, “Woah.” as he hid under his blazer and she ducked for cover behind a container of cereal.

Alfie from the safety of his blazer, “Oh, take cover. Patricia’s getting riled.” He warned the others.

“It’s too early for this.” Complained Jerome, as he’d known Patricia long enough to understand where the situation was about to go.

Patricia approached KT, “What kind of _snake_ does that type of thing? Who do you think you are?”

“You need to leave me alone, please” begged KT, starting to fear what the other girl may do to her. 

Patricia thew the glass oforange juice into KT’s face, drenching the girl. “Bullseye.” Alfie muttered impressed. Fabian just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, she does that.” Explained Joy as Patricia stood there looking proud of herself. That was until KT decided to retaliate.

“And I ...do that. “ She stated, as she threw her bowl of cereal over a shocked Patricia, before grabbing Eddie’s arm and pulling him from the room. Hoping for once that Patricia did get the wrong idea about what was going on with him, she wanted the other girl to feel paranoid and insecure for the way she’d been treating her.

“That was brilliant!”, Jerome praised KT asshe left the room. He’d never seen anybody stand up to Patricia in that way, all the others who had got the Beverage Blitz had just took it, but not KT.

Eddie turned to KT once they were alone in the hallway and told her admiringly, “You two are a lot alike.”

“Please, don’t insult me.” KT moaned while wiping the orange juice from her face.

“It was a compliment, actually.” He admired feisty personalities and comparing someone to Patricia was never an insult in Eddie’s eyes. As although they were not on good terms at the moment he could never think of any of her traits, even the negative ones, as anything less than endearing.

He kept looking back at the door and thinking about how he missed the way Yacker’s fiery attitude used to be aimed at him, but now things were so awkward and distant between them that he’d been left cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Patricia watched as Eddie and KT made their way into the classroom, she could overhear snippets of their conversation, “The Osirian is on the case, alright?”  Wait, he’d told her  about being the Osirian, he’s only known her for a day.

Joy threw a look at Patricia while she was watching them, waiting to see how the other girl would react.

“The Osirian is starting to get annoying when he calls himself the Osirian all the time.” Mocked KT, to which Eddie laughed. They were flirting. And right in front of her too.

“Hey guys.” KT greeted as she joined Joy and Patricia at the table.

“Hey.” Joy responded. Traitor.

KT craned her neck to get a better look at Patricia, who hadn’t said hello, but what did she expect? “No hug today?” She mocked, clearly referencing their earlier food fight.

Patricia let out a dismissive, “pfffft” to show her where she stood.

She tried to ignore the girl, who was now discussing with Joy the impossibly boring family tree project and about how badass they were for still doing it, only they would think it was cool to give themselves more class work to do.

Patricia hated seeing her best friend cosy up to KT, she’d already stolen Eddie’s attention, did she really need Joy’s too?

Their conversation was winding down so it gave Patricia the opportunity to butt in, “Better leave a big space on KT’s for all the children her and Eddie are going to have.” She teased as saccharine as possible. She could see Eddie at the desk behind listening in, seeming confused about why he’d been brought into this.

“Huh?” KT replied, unsure at what had caused the girl to become offensive again. 

“Not that it means anything to me.” She added hastily trying to fake disinterest in the love life of her ex.

“Patricia I’ve explained this, I’ve got a lot of stuff going on in my life and none of them is Eddie.”

Eddie made an, “I’m right here” gesture, as the two girls continued to talk about him like he wasn’t in the room. Eddie couldn’t believe that he had gotten to the point that girl’s were arguing about who _didn’t_ get to have him. He’d spent his entire life having people desperate to be with him and now it had somehow came to this. If you’d told past Eddie that, he would have laughed in your face. 

Joy jumped in to try and calm the situation before it began to escalate. “And the other day you thought it was Nina that he was into.”

“Like I said I couldn’t care less.” She denied, turning back to her work, hoping that if she hid her face, no one would see how deeply she was hurting.

..............

Eddie had been replaying Patricia’s comments about him and KT having kids in his head since first class. And he was also sure that he’d seen her looking at him in every class they’d had since. She’d definitely been looking, well glaring, when he and KT had arrived late for science class, he could even swear that she’d let out a huff at the sight of them talking. Her actions had to mean something, right?

Eddie entered the corridor and turned to KT to ask a question that had been on his mind for the last few hours, “Patricia’s been giving me these really weird looks all day, have you seen that?” He wanted confirmation that it wasn’t all in his head, that it wasn’t just wishful thinking on his behalf.

“Don’t you have more important things to worry about? Like the key and what we’re going to do next?” KT responded.

“Ok.” Eddie answered, though he thought whether or not his ex had any interest in him was a valid thing to worry about. Though he consented to change the conversation’s topic back to the mystery though his thoughts didn’t change topic with it.

..............

Eddie had just returned from sneaking around the gatehouse with KT, and had only made it as far as the Anubis House entryway when they were confronted by several of their housemates, worst of all, Patricia, he already knew that she was going to get the wrong end off the stick.

“Don’t tell me a candle lit burger for two?” Came her snide enquiry.

“Oooooh, I didn’t know you two hooked up.” Jerome added. Trust Jerry to make matters worse, knowing him he was probably doing it on purpose, just to add fuel to the fire. 

But Eddie couldn’t let this misconception carry on much longer, “No! No no no we were over.... at the um....” he faltered trying to come up with an excuse that would neither reveal the truth nor be misconstrued as any kind of date. His stammering didn’t seem to be helping his case, not by the disbelieving and frankly pissed off look on Yacker’s face.

“So where did you go? Was it romantic? Should we try?” Mara asked, as Patricia folded her arms waiting for his answer.

KT told them, “No, no we just ran into each other outside.”

“Yeah!” Eddie agreed, jumping onto the innocent explanation, glad that KT seemed to be a more proficient liar under pressure than he was.

“And you had a candlelit burger? That sounds so nice.” Willow sighed, enjoying the supposed romanticism of it all.

“No...no...no.” He said to the group as a whole before turning towards Patricia and giving the most adamant, “No.” of his life, intent on proving his innocence. He could not have her getting the wrong idea that he was no longer interested in her. “No, we were talking about uh...” his eyes begged KT for help.

“About missing home. America. Baseball. Apple pie.”

Eddie agreed, “Yeah! Yeah, all that good stuff.” She was not buying it, he could tell. Even if it had been true, Patricia’s suspicious nature probably wouldn’t have let her believe it anyway.

He made his way forward towards her gesturing wildly at her face, praying that he’d be able to convince her that no date had taken place. “Did you do something with your .... with all this?” She was unimpressed. “No? No?” Well, that hadn’t worked, she may even look angrier than earlier. He looked between Patricia and KT repeatedly, getting harsh looks from them both as he fled to his room.

............

Patricia could not believe the nerve of Eddie, coming in late with KT in tow and coming up with such lame excuses as, “We just bumped into each other” and “We were discussing baseball.”, Please, how much of an idiot did they take her for?

She barged into the room of the Sibuna meeting, that the events in the entryway had made her late for, nearly giving Fabian a heart attack in the process.

“Patricia! We have a rule about knocking.” He admonished.

She couldn’t care less about that right now, “Fine. But you guys will not believe what I’ve just seen.”

The boys looked intrigued waiting to hear what new twist had been added to the mystery. Joy and Amber however knowing better, exchanged a look and answered in unison, “Eddie and KT.”

Fabian seemed irritated that this was her big reveal and was ready to continue their meeting, but not before Amber could add to the others, “Just a teensy bit obsessed.” Patricia scowled at her, before sitting to join the others in uncovering the truth. At least this would help take her mind of Eddie.

........

Patricia stomped into her room, being followed by KT the whole time, “Patricia, Patricia wait.” She ignored her and flopped onto her bed, garnering Joy’s attention.

“Listen, there’s nothing going on with Eddie, honestly. I wouldn’t do that to anyone, let alone my roommate.” She had had enough of this girl’s pleading, she thought as she put her headphones on, trusting the action would give KT the hint that she was not wanted.

It had seemed to do the trick as KT, turned and placed something in her drawer before leaving the room.

She removed her headphones and turned to rant to Joy, “Before you say anything. Hush.” Her friend scolded her, leaving Patricia to feel guilty, maybe she should try and be openly nicer to KT from now on, even if the thought of her with Eddie made her sick to her stomach.

........

A few hours had passed and Joy was getting fed up of hearing Patricia’s seemingly endless tirade about her ex and their new roomie.

“It wouldn’t bother me if she was dating Eddie.  In fact,  I hope they are. And they can bore each other to death.” She continued.

Mara entered the room in the middle of the rant and knew exactly what she’d walked in on, she whispered to Joy, “Eddie and KT?” She shook her head, unbelieving that this was still going on and decided to save Joy from any more of this by inviting her to go get hot chocolate.

Patricia, now that she was alone took the opportunity to sneak over to KT’s drawer to see what she’d hidden there earlier, but instead came across the girl’s diary.

If she didn’t want her diary read she shouldn’t have put it in such a lame hiding place, was Patricia’s justification for allowing herself to browse the pages for any mention of her ex.

“Okay, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie,” she muttered to herself as she scanned the pages before finding the first reference to him. “Okay.”

She began to read out loud in a tone of disgust, “Eddie seems cool. And funny.” Yeah, but you’re not allowed to say it, “But Alfie is way funnier.” Couldn’t argue there. “Joy’s pretty awesome.” She’d read enough, it seemed like KT’s inner thoughts were just as dull as the girl’s outer dialogue.

“Okay and the award for most boring diary ever goes to... “ she went to put it back and came across a key in the process, a key that seemed strangely familiar. She was right not to have trusted her after all, and this was the evidence she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long and that is all over the place but I watched a whole bunch of episodes and there were no peddie interactions and this is all I had to work with. 
> 
> Also it skips a whole bunch of things but it’s mostly to do with Amber being trapped in the gatehouse and Sibuna trying to get her back. But I’m assuming you’ve all seen the show and can fill in the gaps between the bits I wrote.

Patricia took the key she found directly to Fabian in hopes that he would be able to decipher why KT had it hidden in her drawer, she passed the key to the boy, who studied it, “This symbol is the same one that appears in the message and the bracelet.” He informed her.

“But wouldn’t that mean?”

“KT’s working with Victor.” Fabian declared, confirming Patricia’s suspicions.

She didn’t like KT, but she never truly believed that she was in league with the bad guys up until now, even though she wouldn’t have admitted it out loud, her dislike of KT had come from the jealousy that she felt about her ex cosying up to the first attractive girl he had came across since their break up. But now, she had a genuine reason to be bitchy to the newcomer. She was clearly up to something and was probably just using Eddie for some devious scheme because he was the Osirian.

....................

They had been assigned to do a business studies project around food and seeing as her usual options had already partnered up, Patricia was getting sulky, “If you’re doing the project with Joy, what about me? I can’t do it on my own. I’m useless with ideas.”She complained to Fabian, who was strumming at his guitar.

“Maybe you should do it with KT.” He suggested, like it was a totally reasonable idea.

Patricia scoffed, “Excuse me?”

“If you’re working with her you can find out what she’s doing with that key and if it might help me break this” he held up the hieroglyph coded letter.

“Fine.” She agreed with a huge sigh. At least if she was partnered up with KT that meant that her and Eddie couldn’t work together. Now the only problem was asking her, the other girl wasn’t a big fan of hers either.

Patricia entered their room, sat on Joy’s bed and took a deep breath, “Listen KT, there’s something I want to say, I wondered... I wondered if you’d like to do the business studies project with me?”

“Sure.” KT responded without hesitation, surprising Patricia.

“What? That’s it? You’re not going to tell me to get lost?” She asked confused. She knew that there was no way that KT agreeing to be her partner for the project, instead of Eddie, could have any ulterior motives. Maybe, she was more trustworthy than she originally thought.

“Why would I?”

“I don’t know. I would.” She told her honestly. Patricia was a pro at holding a grudge.

KT laughed, “I can if you want.”

She had found herself smiling at the other girl and had to stop herself, “Ok, enough with the being nice stuff. It’s really kind of weird. So do you have any ideas? Cos I’ve got zip.”

Eddie had been listening in at the doorway, interested to see where the conversation between his ex and his new friend was going to go, and if they may just happen to talk about him. Well, he couldn’t help it. He was sneaking closer to allow himself to hear better, but when he touched the doorframe, the house gave him a vision, making him miss out on finding out what the girls were talking about.

..........

They had decided to make fortune cookies but the cheesy fortunes that KT had chosen made Patricia want to vomit, so she decided it was more fun to create misfortune cookies that held secrets and rumours of their classmates. KT had loved the idea and they’d even gone as far as high-fiving over it. Patricia could feel herself starting to warm up to the girl and had to remind herself about the key and to not let her guard down around her.

..................

They had set up their stall and put on their costumes ready for the competition, when Patricia sat down for a small break.

She looked around the room and saw Eddie, dressed up as Uncle Sam, stroking his fake beard and watching on appreciatively as two girls donned in cheerleader outfits performed for him.

She watched whilst they chanted Eddie’s name over and over. How did he have this affect on girls? How did he still have this affect on _her_ ? Even now, even after she’d been the one to dump him. It wasn’t fair.

......................

Amber had been trapped in the gatehouse and they’d been trying to get her back all day, but it turned out that that was no longer necessary as Victor came into the living room and announced that Amber was on her way to New York for fashion school. 

Patricia was suspicious about it and immediately turned to her prime suspect. They may have been getting along these last two days but that didn’t mean she trusted her. “Did you know anything about this?”

“What? No. What?” KT asked confused.

“Well you seem very interested in what’s happening to her.”

“I was just worried.” She explained.

“Yeah, but you barely even know her.”

KT could handle the accusations that she liked Eddie, but she would not stand for being blamed for Amber leaving, “I care about her. Is there something so wrong with that?” She left the room and Joy shot a disapproving look at her best friend before following to see if KT was okay. Maybe, Patricia had over reacted again.

Later that night after having a conversation with Joy and Mara, they agreed that Patricia would apologise to KT and that she would then join the three of them in the Anubis Sisterhood.

....................

Patricia crept down the stairs and bumped into Fabian and Alfie, they all discovered that they had got the same anonymous text asking them to meet at the school and so headed there together.

They crept through the halls and made it to the common room, when they heard a bang and span to see what the noise was.

“What you guys?” Eddie asked confused appearing from behind the stage curtain with KT.

“Eddie?” Fabian said, unsure as to why his roommate was here.

“And look who’s with him. There’s a surprise.” Patricia said with spite, their earlier bonding sessions forgotten.

KT rolled her eyes, fed up with this constant back and forth, “I thought we were over all that?”

Eddie revealed that he thought he was here to meet Denby and then tried to backtrack, but Alfie Stopped him, ”You obviously know something.”

“And I wonder how that is.”Patricia looked KT up and down, suspecting that she had been the one to lead Eddie into this.

“What?” 

“You heard.” 

“Yeah, I heard you accusing her.” Eddie jumped in taking KT’s side, much to Patricia’s disbelief.

She was left hurt and speechless staring at Eddie, until Alfie backed her up, “Well, maybe we are.” 

Patricia, who was still smarting from the comment Eddie made to her, turned to look between KT and Eddie, who had became a united front and said “I should've known. I was right about you.” To everyone else, it seemed as if she was talking about the key and being in league with Victor but she knew she was actually talking about KT weaselling her way into Eddie affections.

.............

Eddie had had a tough few days, it had started with another vision that he couldn’t interpret, Miss Denby was becoming more and more suspicious by the day and now his dad seemed to be involved in it to. 

Eddie was heartbroken after he and KT had snuck into the woods and saw his father meet up with Victor and Denby. He couldn’t believe that his dad was a bad guy, although he’d not known his dad that long and they were only just starting to get close, he couldn’t see him being involved with a “great evil.”

He was standing alone, drinking a cup of water miserably, while thinking of his dad, when he heard a voice from behind him, “Aah, no KT? Lovers tiff already?” Eddie turned and made a face at Patricia to show how not in the mood he was for this.

“Okay, raw nerve wouldn’t want to gloat.” Though her face told him she did, but she raised her hands to show she wasn’t on the attack.

As she turned to leave, Eddie called out to her, “Yacker! Wait hold on.” She turned back and walked over to him. “You ever heard of my dad and Victor being in some weird bad guys club?” He asked her sheepishly .

“Well, duh.”

Eddie did a double take, “What?”

“Come on you must have known? Didn’t Fabian tell you?” She asked.

Fabian, who was on the nearby couch with Amber, turned at the sound of his name, “Tell who what?”

Eddie turned to his best mate, “Wait, so you knew my dad was part of some secret society?”

“We didn’t mention it because we thought it was ancient history.” He explained.

“Yeah, Eddie we didn’t mean to...” Amber began.

But Eddie was feeling betrayed, so cut her off, “Amber... just don’t okay?” He walked off in an even worse mood than he was in before.

...........

Eddie had joined Sibuna last night, infact he hadn’t just joined, he had became leader after Fabian had turned it down, explaining that he was a better wingman and that Eddie was the Osirian, so it made more sense for him to be in charge.

It had came about through Amber, who had used her trickery to make Victor and the others believe they now had the _real_ bracelet and clues after a quick swap with Patricia’s bracelet and KT’s fortunes from her business studies project.

But all of that had resulted in Amber having to leave the school, but not before she had reformed Sibuna. 

She decided that it was time to gather her friends in a darkened room in the middle of the night via anonymous text messages to make sure they were all panicked and paranoid, because apparently she couldn’t think of a less creepy way to go about it.

There was a lot of accusations flying about before she turned up with a scream to get there attention and stop them all from turning on one another and instead merging the two arguing groups into one team. Sibuna.

It was going to be strange for Eddie to be in a group with Patricia and to be spending so much time with her, they’d barely spoken since the school year started and when they had, it was usually her insinuating he had moved on with KT.

They had snuck up to the attic for the first meeting as Sibuna 2.0 and Eddie could feel Patricia’s eyes on him from across the room, though he was yet to decipher whether or not her attention was a bad thing. Maybe, being in Sibuna would bring them back together or maybe it would cause them to drift even farther apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully now that Sibuna have merged, I will now have more scenes to work with. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos or a comment if you can. This fic will be snippets of season 3 showing Eddie’s feelings to events that occurred between him and Patricia that the show glossed over. If you have any season 3 peddie scenes you’d like to see Eddie’s point of view on let me know in the comments.


End file.
